Harry Potter the Fairy tale
by GayRon
Summary: Harry Potter’s parents were killed when he was one year old and since then he has been living as a slave at the Dursleys, until one day when there is a ball at the castle and he meat the Prince.


Title: Harry Potter the Fairy Tale  
  
Authors: Capitu and GayRon  
  
This is Harry/Ron  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in the books, JK Rowling does.  
  
WARNING: This is slash meaning m/m if you don't like that stop reading.  
  
***********  
  
Once upon a time in a magical kingdom a boy, named Harry Potter, who superfluous was awakened early at dawn.  
  
"Up boy, prepare breakfast and then make the beds," his uncle Vernon Dursley yelled at Harry.  
  
Harry slowly rose from the bed as his uncle left the kitchen muttering about his ungrateful nephew.  
  
You may wonder why Harry would sleep in the kitchen.  
  
When Harry was one year old his family were attacked by dragons and both his parents were killed but Harry survived with only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
With both his parents dead Harry was forced to move in with his uncle, aunt and cousin, who were horrible people; they were only interested in money and prestige.  
  
They hated Harry and kept him as a slave, he was forced to clean the house every day make breakfast, dinner and then clean wash the dishes.  
  
He slept in front of the fireplace so he could make breakfast as soon as he woke up; he was also forced to wear his cousin's old clothes.  
  
Just as Harry began with breakfast this summer morning, his cousin entered the kitchen.  
  
Harry's cousin was huge, he was wider than he was tall and took up as much space as two normal people, but Harry's uncle and aunt thought he was perfect.  
  
Harry thought it was strange that Dudley, as his cousin was named, was awake this early; he usually slept until noon throughout the summer.  
  
He usually had to make breakfast for his uncle and aunt first, then wait for Dudley to wake up and make breakfast for him too.  
  
"Oh my Dudley pumpkin, you'll look perfect in your new clothes we'll buy today," his aunt Petunia said heartily as Dudley sat down at the kitchen table, "But what will we do about him?" she asked uncle Vernon nodding towards Harry.  
  
"He'll stay home cleaning the house as usual," he answered Petunia and then turned to Harry and said loudly; "behave, if anything is broken when we get home you'll get a beating like you never had before."  
  
Harry wondered why they would go and buy new clothes for Dudley, as he got new clothes just a week ago, Dudley's old clothes were given as usual to Harry and even though that they were too small for Dudley they were way too big for him, but Harry knew better then to ask as he was not allowed to ask questions  
  
As the Dursley's left Harry cleaned the dishes and then he began to clean the entire house, when he reached Dudley's room he thought it was incredible that one person, even one as filthy as Dudley could trash a room in one day, the floor was hidden from sight under clothes and other things.  
  
Once the clothes were gone from the floor and Harry was about to clean the floor he saw a parchment scroll, he picked it up and opened it.  
  
Dear Sir or Madam:  
  
  
  
The royal invites you to a celebratory ball at the castle in honour of Crown Prince Ronald's Coming of Age.  
  
  
  
M, McGanogall Royal, chamberlain.  
  
  
  
Harry was bewildered, he would love to go to the ball but he didn't have any good clothes and if he would ask the Dursley's for money for clothes to go to the ball, they would laugh.  
  
His mood dwindled and he began clean the floor when he heard a bark coming from outside.  
  
Harry looked through the window and saw a huge, black dog sitting there looking up at him.  
  
Ignoring the dog Harry continued to clean the house.  
  
When the whole house was cleaned, except the kitchen as the Dursley's wanted Harry to clean their rooms first, Harry made the beds, washed the bedclothes and then took them out to dry.  
  
As he hung them up the dog ran up to Harry and dropped a stick in front of Harry's feet.  
  
"I don't have the time to play," Harry said to the dog.  
  
But the dog just sat there looking at Harry.  
  
After a while Harry had had enough and took the stick up from the ground and was just about to throw it when he heard a loud pop and turning around the dog was gone and instead he saw a tall man with long black hair and dressed in a leather jacket, leather jeans and black boots, Harry dropped the stick in shock.  
  
"Harry, my boy," the man yelled, pulling him into a fatherly hug.  
  
Harry was alarmed, he has never gotten a hug before and didn't like to get it from a stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked once the stranger let him down.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, and your Godfather," he answered showing a huge grin.  
  
"Godfather? I don't have a godfather," Harry said while trying to walk slowly backwards to the house without his godfather seeing that he tried do get safely in the house.  
  
"Yes you do, I'm sorry if I haven't been around much but there are rules," Sirius explained following Harry closer and closer to the house, "I can only help you once so I waited for this day when you needed my help the most."  
  
Just then Harry felt the door at his back, he turned around, opened the door as fast as he could then ran inside and threw himself at the door closing and locking it.  
  
Sirius shook his head, this was going to take longer than expected he thought, taking up his wand were Harry had dropped it and pointed it at the lock.  
  
"Alohomora," he said and the door opened.  
  
Harry gave a yelp as he backed away from the door.  
  
"You're a wizard!," Harry said shocked  
  
"Of course I am, how else would I be able to help you?" Sirius said as he looked around the kitchen, "Little dirty around here, isn't it?" He swished and flicked his wand and the kitchen was spotless.  
  
Harry's mouth fell open, wow, then, help me? Harry thought, "Excuse me, but what do you intend to help me with?"  
  
"Your wish, of course," Sirius said smiling at Harry.  
  
"My wish?"  
  
"Yes, you want to go to the Royal ball, don't you?"  
  
"You can help me get to the ball?" Harry asked happily.  
  
"Yes, all you need to do is to say: I wish for my Godfather to help me to get to the Royal Ball," Sirius explained, then he stopped, turned his head and with a pop turned back to a dog and ran out through the open kitchen door.  
  
Harry was about to run after him when he heard the front door open and the Dursley's coming in.  
  
Vernon entered the kitchen looking around to see if Harry had done anything wrong, and when he saw the bedclothes still hanging outside; "Boy, why are the bedclothes not dry yet?" He roared to Harry.  
  
"I just hung them up," Harry answered.  
  
"Then why is the kitchen clean then," He asked angrily, "I've told you to do the kitchen last, what are we going to sleep in if it's starts to rain?" He took Harry's hair in his hand and pulled him after himself, "as punishment you're going to wash the new clothes we bought today," they reached the washroom where there were two big dress robes and one small dress lying.  
  
While washing the clothes Harry thought that he was lucky with his punishment, he would probably be forced to wash the new clothes even if he hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
When he was done with the clothes he was forced to polish three pair of shoes and then take in the bedclothes.  
  
Just as he lay the bedclothes down in the closet he heard uncle Vernon behind him.  
  
"Now listen boy, we're going away for the night and you'll be left alone," He stumbled on his words at the idea of leaving Harry alone in his house for a night, "If you haven't behaved I'll throw you out on the streets, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry said wishing that he to could go to the ball.  
  
As he saw the three Dursley's leave he looked longingly at the castle, recalling what his godfather had said.  
  
He thought that he had nothing to lose and said; "I wish for my Godfather to help me to get to the Royal Ball."  
  
Just then his godfather appeared with a pop.  
  
"That's the spirit," Sirius said, smiling down at Harry.  
  
Harry rose from the doorstep and looked at Sirius before asking; "You'll help me to get to the ball?"  
  
"Yes my boy, I will," Sirius said bringing his arm upon Harry's shoulder, pulling him after himself towards the forest behind the house, "But first you'll need transportation.  
  
When they had entered the forest Harry was surprised to see:  
  
"A Hippogriff," Harry gasped.  
  
"His name is Buckbeak and he's very proud so you better bow to him," Sirius explained.  
  
Harry slowly walked closer to the Hippogriff before bowing to him, after a tough minute Buckbeak bowed back.  
  
"Now that you're introduced he'll allow you to ride him but you can't very well go to a ball dressed like that," Sirius said looking at Harry's clothes.  
  
Harry wore Dudley's old clothes that were too small for Dudley but they were way too big for Harry, they were dirty and even had holes in them, on top of that Harry's face was hidden under a deep layer of dirt and his glasses were broken.  
  
"We better make some changes," Sirius said before he took out his wand and swished and flicked it.  
  
Harry felt at once the dirt on his body disappear and then his clothes changed into a black pants, shoes and he felt the air around him shimmer before a bottle green dress robe covered his upper body.  
  
"And now for the glasses, Ocular reparo" he said before another swish and flick and Harry's glasses were repaired, "Hm, there is still something that's missing."  
  
Harry couldn't imagine what, he felt cleaner and looked better than he ever had before.  
  
"Yes of course," another swish and flick, but Harry couldn't see anything different.  
  
"Look at your glasses," Sirius said.  
  
Harry took his glasses off and became shocked at what he saw:  
  
"They're gold!"  
  
"Well not exactly, they're gold painted," Sirius said sheepishly, he swished and flicked again and a mirror appeared in front of Harry.  
  
Harry took a long look at himself, he was stunning, the green dress robes brought out the colour of his eyes and the glasses were gleaming in the sunset.  
  
"You're perfect," Sirius said smiling and leading Harry towards Buckbeak.  
  
As Harry carefully sat up on the Hippogriff Sirius gave a warning:  
  
"You must be back before midnight as my magic will reverse then."  
  
"Why midnight?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's bureaucracy," Sirius said nonchalantly, "now go on."  
  
Buckbeak rose from the forest and flew towards the castle.  
  
The wind blowing in his face and the prospect of going to the ball made Harry feel alive for the first time in his life.  
  
As Buckbeak flew closer to the castle Harry told him to fly around the castle to look for a good landing place.  
  
He saw a good landing place in front of the big gates, he told Buckbeak to land there.  
  
When he landed a man came up to him.  
  
"Hello I'm Lucius Malfoy, I'm here to take care of your Hippogriff, He'll be returned to you after the ball," the man said.  
  
Harry jumped off Buckbeak and handed the leash to Malfoy who took it and pulled Buckbeak away towards a large stable next to the castle were several other animals resided.  
  
Harry walked through the large gates and when he entered the castle a boy his age dressed in a servant suit stepped up to him and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, if you'll follow me I'll take you to the ballroom," Malfoy said bowing to him.  
  
Harry followed the servant through many rooms until they reached two big doors, Malfoy opened the doors and Harry walked through.  
  
As Harry entered the ballroom it was like stepping into another world, the room was filled with guests and they were all used to parties like this while Harry felt alienated.  
  
He looked around the room and saw a table filled with food and drinks he thought that he at least could get a real meal while he was here, he walked to the table and picked up a golden goblet and took a sip, he choke, he thought it was disgusting.  
  
He spluttered up some wine back into the goblet making some guests look at him strangely.  
  
Harry blushed from the attention but at once everyone stopped looking at him and instead turned their eyes towards the stairs where a red headed man stood, Harry could see why everyone looked at the man, he was gorgeous and suddenly their eyes met and Harry felt fire burning through his body.  
  
He smiled shyly at the red headed god and put the goblet back on the table and then with his eyes locked on the floor, so he could think straight he retreated out of the room to the garden outside.  
  
Once he was outside he tried to get his breathing under control, after a couple minuets he finally breathed normally until he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"It's too crowded in there, isn't it?"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the castle, a young Prince was awoken  
  
"Ickle Ronnie, wake up already" he heard as he felt a forceful hand on his shoulder that made it impossible to pretend that he didn't feel it.  
  
"What?" he grumbled.  
  
"Oh, Ron. . ." said Fred, ". . .you know what," continued George. // Argh! It is too early for the both of them together.// Ron thought.  
  
"If we don't hurry a little, mum is going to drag you with her all day." Said George, or was it Fred?  
  
"Yeah," said the other one, Ron gave up, the thought of counting the nose freckles to know which one was who. But they did have a point. And the experience.  
  
Their mother, the queen had the, lets call it habit, of instructing and informing them about the new royal duties when her sons attained their majority. And today was Prince Ronald or Ron's, as like he liked to be called, turn.  
  
So, remembering this, he quickly got up from the bed. The last thing he wanted on this birthday was to listen to his mother endless talk about his next boring royal 'responsibilities'. Besides, Ron thought, I had made enough 'Royal duties' for the last year. And it was true too, he was just coming for a long journey through the Kingdom with the 'mission' of acknowledgment of his heritage.  
  
He looked outside, the sun was low yet. His mother wouldn't catch him. He changed his nightclothes and promptly the trio went outside of the castle, taking extra care of using the servants' hallways.  
  
In the safety of the back garden where still could be seen some gnomes running from cave to cave, they sat.  
  
But of course, having seven children (and two particularly royal pranksters) did gain the queen quite an advantage.  
  
"Very well, Ron" said the very familiar although somehow sharp voice behind them, "now that you have been 'instructed'. . ." the queen paused to give the twins a dirty look, ". . .on running away, it is time for you to learn more proper manners," she said. She turned around, "Follow me. Please" but she wasn't asking any favour, despite the fact that she was a loving mother, she was still The Queen.  
  
Miserably Ron stood up and followed her inside the castle. The twins shrugged their shoulders, and they disappeared out of sight. Ron sighed. Yeah, being able to Disapparate would be one of the good things of turning 18 years old.  
  
As they kept walking inside the castle to the library, which was one of the most 'formal' rooms in the castle, her mother kept glancing over her shoulder to him, perhaps to prevent a new escapade from Ron. And Ron could swear that he heard "Where did I fail with those twins. . . "  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile at the castle, a young Prince was awaken,  
  
Ron yawned for the fifth time, in the last hour.  
  
Inwardly he wondered to himself how long he had been stuck here, listening to endless and boring history of. . .  
  
"Ron, are you paying any attention?" his mother asked, " This is very important."  
  
"Hm, sure, mum," he said. But she was no fool.  
  
"Very well then, if you are so bored, then you read it." And passed her son a parchment.  
  
He started reading, mentally.  
  
"Read it aloud." Came the sharp command.  
  
He nodded and started again.  
  
He was about to start and, but his eyes grew wide open, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment,  
  
Since you came back there are no rainy days,  
  
Since you came back all nights are warm  
  
Because without you all days are dark  
  
And the sun does not shine. . .  
  
Ron looked down the scroll, and the poem continued through at least three more pages. He turned pale.  
  
"Ok, who wrote this?" Ron asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
  
" Princess Savannah. . ."  
  
"And, why?"  
  
"Because she admires you."  
  
"Admire my ass."  
  
"WHAT?!?" exclaimed her mother, "Ronald Benjamin Weasley," Ron grimaced at the use of his middle name. 'Benjamin', what could possibly be worst than that?  
  
And a despite of the situation he smiled to himself, Percy Pantaleon was far worse than Benjamin.  
  
". . . and she might mention about this poem, that so kindly wrote for you. . ."  
  
//What ?// Ron thought. He had lost track of his mother babbling about this princess.  
  
"Mum, please?" he said with the most charming eyes and smile that he could manage, "It's been hours."  
  
He saw a hint of smile on her mother's face, "Thank you mum, I promise I'll be a good boy tonight."  
  
Her mothers smile change to a genuine loving face,  
  
"It's all right dear, you can go now."  
  
Without any further waste of time, Ron hurried to the door, but he could heard his mother sniffing and murmuring ". . .my little boy, has all grown up. . ." that put a smile on his face.  
  
Walking on his own, by the empty hallways, most of the servants and elves were on the Great Salon, preparing all for tonight's party, he sighed deeply. He was used to being alone. . . always alone. Even with such a big family, five brothers and one sister, not to mention the royal court and the people of the district. But nevertheless, he felt alone.  
  
After preparing himself for the ball, he went down to the Great Ball, some guest were already there. . .  
  
Quickly he had the attention of the entire ballroom on him, the nearer guess bowed politely, and he saw a group of young ladies, fluttering their eyelashes at him. Ron smiled them rather politely.  
  
He walked through the Ball to join his parents, but. . .  
  
//Oh, no. Princess Savannah.// He quickly changed his way, and went to stand a little farther out of the crowd, at least to look at the guests, with all their formal dress was fun.  
  
He smiled as he watched his twins brothers fool around with some guests. Mostly females for that matter.  
  
There was another thing that caught his attention. . .females. . .He wasn't sure whether he liked them or not. But this was not a problem. The status of the magic region made it impossible to label stereotypes, being so many creatures it was hard to choose who to love.  
  
But our redheaded prince wasn't looking for love. . .at least that was what he thought. Because, no, it wasn't a family love problem, he had plenty of that, The King and The Queen, were as loving as they could had been if he had grown up in some burrow. No, it was  
  
something else.  
  
And, in the midst of the party, something caught his attention. He saw him. The most perfect creature that he could ever imagine. Standing there, looking so cute with his green costume. Like a gift of the Gods or perhaps some angel heard his prayers and sent him.  
  
Because that was how this creature, this perfect being looked like; an angel.  
  
Prince Ronald, smiled. A real smile, as he watched how his angel slyly grabbed a golden goblet and cautiously took a slip of its contents.  
  
The Prince's smile broadened as he watched his angel choking with disgust. Obviously this newly fallen to earth angel wasn't used to wine.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was having hard time. He was practically choking on his first 'society' party with was, probably, one of the finest wines. He blushed crimson as people turned around to watch him.  
  
He looked away and his emerald green eyes met chocolate. In a far corner was this beautiful redheaded young man who was very interested on his whereabouts.  
  
Harry smiled at him shyly, and put the goblet down on the table, and with his eyes fixed on the floor, he left the room.  
  
Adjoining to the Great Salon where the party was being celebrated, was a little hall that led to the garden. Harry went there to regain his composure, after all he wasn't used to this kind of outfit, or this kind of situation, well, at all.  
  
The cool air was welcome, as the hot feeling on Harry's cheeks seemed to evaporate. He walked outside, a bit farther away from the sounds the party inside the castle. He saw a big shining fountain, with an enormous sculpture of the shape of a peacock. It was one of the most impressive things that Harry had ever seen, its big and beautiful tail, shone with hints of purple and forest green, and the water came in a waterfall creating the illusion of a rainbow at the end.  
  
Obviously it was magically adjusted because as he was getting closer, he realized that there was no sound of water falling from such a distance, when he sat the edge, he saw too, that the water didn't splash.  
  
He travelled the tip of his finger on the water surface, and leaned down to see his reflection. He closed his eyes, memorizing this very moment, the feeling of cool air on his face, the wonderful smells of the food of the party, and that boy, that beautiful boy that had  
  
looked at him. Only at him, and had smiled. He smiled at the memory, and treasured it, as one of the most greatest moments of his life.  
  
He opened his eyes, and gasped to see other face reflected on the water. The face of another boy, the prettiest boy that he had ever seen, the redhead from inside the ball. He smiled at Harry, and Harry felt again a warm feeling inside his body, and his face went hot.  
  
"It's too crowded in there, isn't it?" said the beautiful prince.  
  
He stood up quickly and found that the redhead was a bit taller than him, and in Harry's opinion, perfect.  
  
He was amazed with this apparition in front of him; he stood there, speechless.  
  
Ron's smiled widened. And took a step closer to Harry.  
  
"Hello," he said, "I've never seen you before, Where are you from?"  
  
Harry's eyes saddened, in his isolated state, he had little opportunity to go out and meet people, the few times that he had left the house, were with an specific order, and with the time controlled.  
  
"I don't go out too often," he looked back at the redhead; Harry had no idea the he was talking with a prince. "You?"  
  
"I am from here, but I've away for a while." That way prince Ronald realized that this boy did not know who he was. Ron wasn't planning on hiding his status, but he didn't want to break the spell by telling it to him.  
  
"I am Ron," he said extending his hand to Harry. Harry shook it. He felt an electric charge between their joined hands. Neither of them withdrew.  
  
After a few seconds Harry felt his palms begin to sweat. He broke the hand shake, and turned around. Desperate for hid his flushed cheeks, he turned to the fountain, "This castle is amazing, I wish. . .,"  
  
Ron walked closer to Harry, so close, that Harry could feel the warmth of Ron's body. He ventured another glance at Ron, and his breath caught in his chest, as he saw the redhead flashing a smile, showing the perfect white teeth.  
  
The sound of the music inviting to dance startled both of them.  
  
Ron knew soon, somebody would came out looking for him, but he wanted nothing more than to stay there only with Harry.  
  
"Come with me," softly Ron asked Harry, and shyly took Harry's hand.  
  
At the gently touch of Ron's fingers on his hand, Harry felt a flock of butterflies in his stomach, his face grew hot, his palms went sweaty and his legs felt like jelly.  
  
They walked fast through the garden, going farther from the ball. Finally they sat on a bench, very close to each other. Harry was slightly panting, maybe from the rushed walk, maybe from Ron's proximity. He pushed a strand of raven hair out of his eyes, revealing his lightning scar.  
  
"So, what happened there?," asked Ron, his hand reaching up and touching the fading mark on Harry's forehead. Ron traced his thumb over Harry's forehead, feeling the scar under his finger. Harry shivered. Ron smiled at him. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me."  
  
With a wave of his wand Ron made appear two golden glasses, and gestured to Harry to take one. Harry took it a little apprehensively, he didn't want to make another scene in front of Ron.  
  
"Don't worry," said Ron taking a sip of his drink, "this is not wine."  
  
Harry took a sip too, and the flavour melted on his lips, it was refreshing, and cool, and sweet, and after he gulped it felt like chocolate. Only someone so perfect, could made an incantation of something so delicious, Harry thought. But Harry little knew, that that was a simple glass of butterbeer.  
  
They sat there talking about nothing, most of the time just staring at each other. Making fantastic plans about the future. But the time flew past all too fast, it was nearly midnight. Harry had to go.  
  
"I must leave now, it's nearly midnight," said Harry, feeling a knot in his heart.  
  
"Please, stay. Just a bit longer."  
  
Harry wanted so much stay there forever, he bit his lip. Maybe, just a little more. . .  
  
"Just a bit," he looked at his watch, 11:52 "but soon."  
  
Ron looked at him, their eyes locked onto each other.  
  
Fearful of letting this opportunity pass over him, Ron reached for Harry, and took the golden glasses off Harry's face, and Ron pressed his lips up against the other boys, Harry made a sound of surprise, but parted his lips ever so slightly, letting Ron's tongue entered his mouth. Harry's heart hammered against his chest, his eyes tightly closed, he didn't want to move, afraid that the spell might be broken if he did, or perhaps, wake up alone, in the kitchen, and discover that it was all a dream, so he stood still. He felt an arm slide around his neck, another snaking around his waist, and he couldn't stay still any longer, he brought his tongue to meet Ron's. He slid his hand around Ron's neck, and stroked the silky hair at the nape, he felt Ron shudder under his fingers. And Ron leaned closer to Harry, deepening the kiss, bringing their bodies closer.  
  
BANG, it was midnight.  
  
Harry broke the kiss, "I must go."  
  
"But, wait. . ." he said standing up, but Harry was running his way out of the garden to the main door  
  
"You didn't tell me you name. . ." breathed Ron to himself. His heart broke. This creature, this perfect angel went out of his life as fast as he went in. He looked at the golden glasses on the bench, grabbed them, and pulled them to his heart, like a treasure.  
  
"Who are you, my beautiful raven haired angel?" he asked. "I'll find you, even if it takes me the rest of my life. . ." a single tear appeared on Ron's cheeks.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Harry ran towards the stable, while he was running his dress robes were changed back to Dudley's old clothes, when he reached the stable he ran up to Buckbeak gave a bow and waited.  
  
Buckbeak gave Harry a long look before bowing back.  
  
Harry jumped up on the Hippogriff and they flew out the stable and up in the air towards the Dursley's house.  
  
He landed in front of the house and was greeted by Sirius, "How was it?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
Harry thought about Ron and smiled back at his Godfather, "It was great."  
  
Just then the Dursley's came back so Sirius jumped up on Buckbeak and they were about to fly away when Harry asked, "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Perhaps," Sirius answered as they flew away.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen at the same time as his uncle came in.  
  
"Boy, wash the clothes now and then you can go to sleep," Vernon was about to leave when he turned around to look at Harry's face, "Where are your glasses?"  
  
Harry's hands went up to his face when he remembered that Ron had taken them off at the castle, before Ron kissed him.  
  
As the memory of the kiss came upon him he could feel Ron's soft lips on his and he smiled when he thought of Ron's tongue asking permission to enter Harry's mouth and then wrestle with Harry's tongue, then he thought of those strong arms encircling him pulling him closer to Ron.  
  
"What are you smiling at, answer the question boy," Vernon roared.  
  
Harry thought hard, he couldn't tell him the truth so he lied.  
  
"I've dropped them."  
  
Vernon took Harry's ear in his hand and pulled hard, dragging Harry after him towards the washroom.  
  
"You'll clean these clothes and then I'll lock you in the cupboard, perhaps that will make you learn to take better care of the things we so kindly give you," Vernon roared as threw Harry in the room and then closed the door, locking it.  
  
As Harry washed the clothes his thoughts drifted again back to the ball and to Ron.  
  
He had never met someone he so deeply cared about, and they had only been together for a couple of hours.  
  
Harry wished he knew more about Ron, all he knew was his first name and that he was a great kisser.  
  
The days went on and Harry was still locked inside the cupboard, he was only let out to do the usual work but Harry's mood was still high because all he needed to do was think about Ron, and his face and smell would come back, and Harry's mood would rise.  
  
Harry was glad that he had the memories even if they caused him to have some hot dreams, where Harry kissed Ron hard and they were together in each other's embrace but every time he would wake up and feel pain at the loss of Ron.  
  
Two weeks after the ball Harry was finally let out of the cupboard by his aunt.  
  
"Boy, I need help to carry Dudley's presents I'll buy at the fair today, we are going to go now before my Dudley wakes up," Petunia said to Harry.  
  
Harry didn't care that he was awakened at dawn; at least he was allowed to leave the house.  
  
Together Harry and Petunia left for the fair.  
  
*It was torture*, Harry thought as they went and bought another gift for Dudley.  
  
Harry was laden with gifts when aunt Petunia thought they had bought enough presents for Dudley and they were on their way home when, between two large presents, Harry saw three red heads, Harry tried to see if one of them was his Ron, but he only saw two of the red heads, they were twins, when Harry tried to push the gifts aside to see better he was pulled away towards home by his aunt.'  
  
***  
  
**************  
  
To Prince Ron, his whole life wouldn't be enough to decipher the enigmas of those forest green eyes. Every night since the Ball he lay on his bed thinking about him. And every day he would go through the whole district looking for him. His angel, his love.  
  
However Ron had enough clarity of mind to realize that this search wouldn't be easy. But feeling the aching need to see those eyes, touch that face, and kiss those lips gave him more sense to his life, that any other thing that he could remember.  
  
Now that he had the taste of those lips, sweet and soft he couldn't even imagine his life without sheltering his angel in his arms.  
  
Almost two weeks, thirteen days of search, no, not just search, tireless search for *him*. . .and Ron felt exactly the same way whenever he thought about him. Raven black hair, arresting emerald eyes that you could lose your soul in. That shy smile that made you believe that magic *really* existed, and the blush, that cutest blush that crept into his cheeks, and made you want to hold him for the whole of eternity. And made him look so vulnerable.  
  
Ron sighed deeply. He didn't know how, he didn't know when or where, but he was determined to find his angel.  
  
He walked inside the castle, without taking note of the stares that he received. The whole castle murmured about him, and his obsession to find a boy, that no- one else had seen at the Ball.  
  
  
  
"If he wants to find a boy," said one maid to another, "I have a very good- looking nephew."  
  
  
  
But they didn't understand, they didn't feel that sense of security that the prince Ronald felt whenever he thought about him.  
  
It was something bigger, bigger than his own mind could understand, it was love. And there is nothing more complicated than love.  
  
Back in the loneliness of his room, Ron reached out to grab the collar of his robe and took it off. Walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, he was tired from today's searching.  
  
As soon as he was undressed he threw himself face down on the bed, thinking about that prodigal creature that nobody knew. And without Ron knowing, that creature that thought about him too.  
  
Ron closed his eyes, and very soon he succumbed to The Dreams, dreams about HIM. . .  
  
Ron stared at him, drowning in those forest green eyes. . .  
  
"I have been waiting for you. . .Come to me. . ."  
  
Ron walked to him, hypnotized from those green spots in front of him. Ron reached his hand and stroked some black locks out of the boy's face. He saw the scar, only with his fingertips he drove along the thin white lines. Neither of them spoke, just looked at each other.  
  
Both approached the other very slowly until their lips nearly touched.  
  
Ron's body lost balance, he felt like falling backwards. . . and with a start he woke up breathing hard on his bed.  
  
Alone.  
  
"Damn!" Ron shouted.  
  
Ron, fiercely angry with himself because he couldn't bear the need to cry, threw his pillow at the front wall, feeling totally helpless he started sobbing. If Ron didn't find him soon, he would go insane.  
  
He looked out of the window, the light was dim. He couldn't say if it was the sunset or the sunrise. He laid alone on his bed, always thinking about that boy. . .he would never cease to look for him. . .Every morning he told himself; 'today is the day that I'll find him', but that day seemed to exist only in his dreams.  
  
Finally he saw the sun coming up. It was early morning, probably five or six, but Ron couldn't wait any longer.  
  
He changed his clothes and went down to the dining room. There, through the maids, he found out it was Saturday, and it was a fair at the market.  
  
His face lightened up a little with this news, maybe his angel would attend, but he needed help.  
  
**********  
  
Forcefully Ron opened the curtains of his twin's brother's room.  
  
"Bloody hell Ron," groaned Fred "it's too early."  
  
Ron knew it was Fred because on his bed board had his initial burned on it.  
  
Ron loose an exasperated sight, "I need you to come with me to. . .find him,"  
  
"Ron," said Fred rolling his eyes, "even if this boy *really exists *. . ." he stopped at the deadly glare that Ron sent his way.  
  
"What Fred means," said George, giving a Fred a meaningful look "is that, your *boyfriend* is probably sleeping right now."  
  
Ron crossed his arms on his chest, "Up." And walked out of the room, he turned around at the door, "I'll wait for you two in twenty minutes, there is a fair on the market, and I am sure I'll find him there. . ." Ron went out of the room murmuring to himself. . . "Yes, today is the day. . ."  
  
"Poor Ron," said George, trying to fight back the huge grin and hysterical laughter that was threatening to overtake him, "He finally lost it," he looked at Fred, and added with a solemn tone, "He had gone mental. . ."  
  
Ron walked out the castle to wait for the twins, he went to the fountain. *Their* fountain, where they talked the first time, he could almost see him there, standing, looking bewildered, surprised about everything, with his sly smile and the faint blush creeping on his cheeks.  
  
He sat on the bench where they kissed, that wonderful kiss. He had kissed before in his life, but he had never felt that spark inside him, the wonderful kiss that he shared with Harry had made him forget about everything, took Ron to heaven.  
  
And now, he felt his insides twisting into knots of fire, he felt sick.  
  
He knew he wouldn't, he *couldn't* gave up looking for him.  
  
From the pocket of his robe, Ron took out the glasses, he smiled faintly at the sight of them. The only thing that he had as a prove that he didn't dream it all, that HE, really, was real.  
  
He heard steps approaching to him.  
  
"Hey Ron," said one of the twins, "If you are lucky enough, he'll stumble into you. . ."  
  
But Ron didn't catch the joke, "Yeah, maybe he will".  
  
The twins shared a glance, and burst into laughing. Only then Ron realised that it was a joke.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! This is serious!" said Ron sternly, but the twins laughed even louder. "What?! What's so funny?!"  
  
"You start looking like mum," said Fred between laughs.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at them, "We better get going," said Ron, well aware that the twins were still laughing, "we are wasting time."  
  
  
  
Through the crowded street of the little market, Prince Ronald and his twin brothers made their way looking for a boy. . .  
  
With the passage of the hours, the sun had hidden, it seemed a bit cloudy now.  
  
They spent the day, going up and down the little fair, and not a sign of a raven-haired young man. Well, to be truthful, they had seen plenty of black- haired boys everywhere, but a beautiful shy boy, a little shorter with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, nothing.  
  
Ron was tired of being noticed, tired of being famous. It made his search a lot more difficult. Every person he asked had a son, nephew, cousin, relative or friend that fitted the description. Ron was getting worry that the "fair" idea wasn't as good as he thought. It was too crowded.  
  
For a moment he even contemplated to take the Polyjuice potion before continue with his searching. He was about to talk with the twins, (who where having a wonderful time, and on more than one occasion became an impediment rather than a real help), that they should ahead back to the castle and continue with their 'mission' the next day.  
  
And out of the blue, Ron's heart started to beating faster and faster, he saw a glimpse of midnight back hair under a pile of packages…//It's him…// Ron rushed through the crowd, occasionally stumbling into several people, he heard a lot of nasty exclamations about his lack of gentleness while he pushed them apart "Careful, your highness " . . . "going too fast" . . . "He could hurt someone," and more, but he was concentrating on not losing the little glimpse of sight. He almost could felt it . . . and just around the corner, he lost it.  
  
He came to the place where he last saw it; he looked one way and the other. Empty. Empty as if he was just vanished from the world.  
  
"What happened Ron?" ask Fred.  
  
"We were just talking and suddenly, you were gone."  
  
They talk between gasps of air; obviously they had been running all the way to where Ron was standing.  
  
"I think . . . I think saw him," said Ron, as he looked one way and the other of the narrow street.  
  
The twins looked at each other, "Where, when?" asked one of them.  
  
"Just now," said Ron looking confused "I think it was him, I just saw a glimpse." Ron bit his lip. "Lets look over here first" he said, and started to walk without waiting for an answer.  
  
The three of them walked slowly looking carefully each house, while Ron explained *again* how the boy looked.  
  
"He is raven- haired, bright emerald green eyes, sometimes he blushes," Ron smiled at this "He is just the most gorgeous boy alive." He finished with a sigh.  
  
The twins shared a glance, and George mouthed to Fred "He has got it bad for that boy". Fred nodded vigorously.  
  
They kept walking until something caught their attention; a woman, a nasty, ugly looking woman was screaming to a person totally covered with packages. "Hurry up you little prick," and pushed the person inside the house, "I don't want to you to ruin all . . ." and with that, the woman slammed the door closed.  
  
They couldn't see nothing more, but Ron felt his breath catch in his chest, //It's him . . . the boy I saw, he was carrying a lot of packages too. //  
  
Ron felt his knees about to buckle. His body started trembling. Suddenly he felt so anxious about it. He stopped walking, and tears started to spill down his face.  
  
"What is it Ron? Are you not feeling well?" asked Fred.  
  
"We better keep looking tomorrow, I think you need some rest" said George, who look truly preoccupied.  
  
"N . . .n . . ." Ron stammered, "It's not that. I. . . I think it was him."  
  
"Who?" both Fred and George asked.  
  
"That woman, I think he was with that dreadful woman." Ron said, his voice was shaking. And with that, he hurried to the house they just saw them come inside.  
  
He arrived to the house, he noted the big "D" carved on the main door. He grabbed the steel and hit it twice.  
  
For the first time in years, Mrs. Dursley opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" she said looking a bit annoyed, "May I help y. . ." she stopped at the sight of the three royal brothers. "Oh my god! What an honour!" her voice automatically changed to delight, as its always did when she encountered someone rich and/or famous. "What can I do for you? But please, don't stand on the doorstep, come inside please!" She threw the door wide open for them to enter. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home..."  
  
Neither the twins nor Ron were particularly eager to come and keep talking with that woman, who obviously wasn't as nice as she pretended to be.  
  
Politely Ron refused her invitation. "Thank you very much Mrs. . ."  
  
"Dursley, your highness, " said Petunia showing the "D" carved on the door.  
  
"Mrs. Dursley," Ron continued, "but we are in a bit of a hurry. But maybe you can help us. . ." He gave his most charming 'fake' smile, "We are looking for a person, a young man. Perhaps you can tell us if you know him."  
  
The smile on Petunia diminished. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ron continued, "He is not too tall, green eyes, he has a scar on his forehead. . ." Ron tried to look inside the house.  
  
As she noted this, Petunia cautiously closed the door behind her.  
  
"No, I have no idea who can that person be," she said. But the Weasley brothers noted that she pursed her lips while she heard the boy's description.  
  
"If that is all," she said severely, "I have things to do," she bowed politely and entered the house leaving the trio outside and slamming the door in their faces.  
  
They looked at each other, sharing the same thought. 'There was something strange about all that'.  
  
"I know she is hiding something. I know it," said Ron. "I think, no I am sure, *he* was who she was yelling at."  
  
Ron was about to knock the door again, but Fred stopped him.  
  
"Ron, if she does know him, she won't admit it. Maybe we can come back tomorrow, and we'll find the way for you to go on and look inside the house." George agreed with him.  
  
Ron didn't want to wait another second, but he knew they did have a point. He bit his lip, and told himself "One more day, that's all." He nodded slowly and with the twins made their way back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
When they finally reached home Harry was more tired then he had been for a long time, Dudley had got as many gifts as usual but every year they got bigger and heavier.  
  
He was about to lay the packages down when his aunt let out a shrill.  
  
"Not here you stupid boy, take them up to Dudley's second bedroom," she said pointing at the stairs.  
  
Harry let out a sigh and went up the stairs, halfway up he heard pounding at the door and wondered what he should do with the packages when for the first time in a long time aunt Petunia opened the door, so he continued to Dudley's second bedroom.  
  
When he had dropped the packages on the bed he went downstairs, but when he reached the ending of the stairs he heard HIS voice.  
  
Harry would recognise that voice anywhere, it was loud but steady as if he was used to large crowds and had to speak up to be heard but also used to people listening to him.  
  
He was about to run to the door when aunt Petunia threw the door shut.  
  
When she saw him she let out a snarl.  
  
"Go to the cupboard," She said in a angry voice.  
  
Harry did as she said but before he closed the door to the cupboard he heard her telling his uncle about who it was at the door.  
  
After a half hour the door to the cupboard was opened and Harry saw his uncle staring at Harry angry and before he had time to ask what he had done this time he was dragged out to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you know a Ron Weasley?" Vernon roared at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't know Ron's family name but it must be his Ron.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered carefully, at the same time he thought about the name Weasley, it sounded familiar.  
  
"And how did you meet him?"  
  
"Err," was all Harry get out before he was interrupted.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" uncle Vernon snarled.  
  
Harry thought back to the ball night, to what they talked about, but when he realised that they had only talked about the future and not about themselves his face fell.  
  
Vernon, seeing Harry sad look, gave a predatory smile.  
  
"You don't know anything about him do you," Harry let out a shrivel when he saw that smile grew and became even nastier, "Ron Weasley is the crown prince."  
  
At uncle Vernon's revelation Harry at once prepared to deny it when he remembered the royal invitation.  
  
*Ronald Weasley*  
  
*But why would the crown prince be interested in me?,* Harry thought.  
  
When Vernon saw the look of confusion cross Harry's face he let out a loud obnoxious laugh.  
  
"You don't think he would want to be your friend, do you?" He continued laughing, "He probably only talked to you so he could tell his friends about the freak he met."  
  
Harry was filled with anger, Ron loved him he had to, why else would Ron come searching after him?.  
  
"You're lying," screamed Harry, shocking both himself and uncle Vernon.  
  
"Why you little shit," Vernon yelled back, "Why do you think he would want to be friends with you, you're nothing to him, only a joke, something to be used and then thrown aside."  
  
Harry felt tears burning behind his eyes, his uncle had to be lying, he had to.  
  
"Let see the difference between you two shall we?," Uncle Vernon said spitting, "Ronald Weasley is the beloved crown prince and heir to the magical kingdom of Rowling, and what about you, you're a dirty little brat who is nothing else but a worthless unloved thrall."  
  
Harry tried very hard to hold back his tears, he wouldn't cry in front of his uncle.  
  
"Now I don't want to hear any more about this, return to the cupboard and stay there until tomorrow morning," uncle Vernon spat out.  
  
Harry gladly ran back to the cupboard and closed the door after himself before he laid down crying for hours until he finally fell asleep.  
  
He was awakened early as usual and was let out to make breakfast.  
  
When Harry was cleaning the kitchen, while the Dursleys were eating, Dudley suddenly let out a scream before he was turned into a pig.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes and had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.  
  
Meanwhile his uncle and aunt ran after Dudley, the pig that had run into the garden.  
  
Harry began laughing so hard he got pain in his side and was afraid that the Dursleys would hear even if they were outside he went into the hall were he ran into something and fell down.  
  
Harry looked up to see what he hit, but didn't see anything until the air in front of him begin to shimmer and Ron appeared holding out his hand to Harry.  
  
***  
  
Ron tossed and turned in his bed. If not knowing where his love was, was a torture, knowing and not being able to do anything was hell. He could feel a hollow in his chest, he felt so frustrated about the whole situation. He sighed and moaned. Looked at the window, it was the middle of the night. He could hardly breathe. He decided to get out of bed. He couldn't sleep anyway.  
  
Ron spent the rest of the night pacing around his room, like an animal in a cage. He looked at the window every five seconds, desperately waiting or the sun to come up.  
  
Through the night, he came up with an idea. He would make the twins to make some kind of disturbance, so he could sneak inside the house covered with his Invisibility cloak, a gift from the Royal Adviser, Albus Dumbledore, and look out for his love.  
  
Finally, it was dawn, he went down to the dining room. Food had the virtue to calm him, though lately he hadn't eaten properly, but today he was very excited. Ron could almost feel his life was about to change, but he had to be patient. He couldn't go so early in the morning.  
  
He sat on his chair, his brother Percy was already there.  
  
"What's up with you lately? You seem... preoccupied. Like your mind is somewhere else." Percy was always a bit delayed on the castle whereabouts, most of the time he spent it on the Royal court.  
  
Ron shrugged, not particularly wanting to have this conversation lead to anything else, like the fact that he was about to go secretly into some house looking for some boy. This thought was filling up his mind, his heart, his whole being and making his stomach wiggle with nerves about what would happen once he found him and what *he* would do.  
  
Ron waited impatiently until the twins came down.  
  
*************  
  
Fred and George appeared at the dinning room wearing identical mischievous looks. Before they talked to Ron they waited for Percy to leave, they all knew Percy wouldn't approve of whatever the twins had planed, in fact, probably nobody would approve of something that the twins came up with.  
  
They all looked as Percy rose from his chair and left. Without any more waste of time, Ron questioned the twins what they had in mind.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," said George. And with that, he invocated a bell and shook it; it didn't make any noise there, but at once, Fred and George's elf Dobby Apparated.  
  
"Did you do what we asked you?" ask Fred. Ron gave the twins a questioning look. "We did a little investigation about those Dursleys." Said Fred.  
  
"Oh, yes master, I did," said Dobby with his shrill voice.  
  
"Ouch," said both twins, "How many times he have to tell you not to call us masters?" said Fred mocking a painful expression.  
  
"Bad Dobby, bad Dobby," started the elf.  
  
"Quit it Dobby, just tell us if you did what we told you," said Fred  
  
"Of course Dobby did it," said the elf bending low until his pointed nose hit the floor.  
  
"Great," said the twins, and dismissed Dobby.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron when they were alone.  
  
"We'll explain it on the way, we can't waste any more time," said Fred.  
  
On their way, the twins told Ron all about the Dursleys, and the way they treat Harry as a servant. They also told Ron the little details that he needed to know to get into the house, and the 'distraction' that they had planed so Ron could be with Harry without the Dursleys around.  
  
**********  
  
Ron covered himself with the invisibility Cloak, and waited for some signs that would make him know that he could go inside.  
  
Suddenly, he heard it. screaming loudly inside the house. He magically opened the door, and went where the noises came from. But something hit him hard. He grimaced at the thought of been found by one of the Dursleys. He turned around, and fallen on the floor he saw him. His expression softened, and he smiled for *real* for the first time since that night. There he was, The Boy He Loved.  
  
Ron took off the cloak, and held out his hand for Harry to take it.  
  
In an impulse Harry took Ron's offered hand. Both boys felt as an electric jolt through their bodies when they touched each other's fingers.  
  
Harry stood up, getting over his laugh attack at once.  
  
And suddenly, he let go Ron's hand. Ron felt as if someone had taken away something very dear to him, and indeed, it was.  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said softly. Harry faced Ron again, but didn't move.  
  
"Harry," said Ron again, and tried to approach to Harry, but Harry back stepped.  
  
He looked Ron from head to foot. Slowly, he looked at the beautiful robes that Ron was wearing, he looked at the Royal emblem that was embroidered on his chest, he looked at Ron's delicate hands until he looked at Ron's shining shoes. Harry's mouth went dry. He gulped hard, and then looked at himself. Wearing Dudley's old and gigantic clothes, with even food stains on them, he looked at his own hands. . . calloused from years of hard work. He looked at his feet, ripped shoes that never fitted him properly. Harry felt so ashamed.  
  
"Harry, I been looking for you," said Ron.  
  
Harry didn't reply. He just stood there, looking down.  
  
"Harry look at me," commanded Ron softly.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you. . ." Ron felt his heart pounding painfully against his chest. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. "Don't you lo. . ." he didn't dare to finish.  
  
"You are a Prince. . ." and beautiful princes don't fall in love with. . "and I am. . .nobody, a mistake". He finished as he closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to cry, but failing badly. Remembering the hurtful words that were said to him last night.  
  
There were the sounds of steps coming closer to him, and then Harry's felt warms fingers tilting his chin up. He looked up, and all he could see was chocolate eyes. For a few moments, they just stared at each other, quietly.  
  
Harry broke the eye contact, trying not drown into those beautiful eyes.  
  
Ron's hands travelled from Harry's chin, to Harry's cheek, and then to his forehead, Ron smiled as he pushed away some locks of uncombed raven hair from Harry's forehead; the scar. Ron leaned down to Harry and merely pressed his lips against it. Ron felt Harry trembling, and pulled away. Harry was crying. Ron leaned down again, and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
For the first time, since the ball, Harry felt loved, and safe. He sighed deeply, inhaling Ron's scent.  
  
Then Ron wrapped this arms around Harry's waist. And rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Ron understood, it wasn't that Harry didn't love him, he was just afraid.  
  
"I love you," Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry gasped when he felt Ron's hot breath on his ear. Could he really love him? Could a prince love somebody like *him*?  
  
As if Ron was reading Harry's mind he said, "You don't have to be afraid, just let it go Harry, let all your insecurities go away."  
  
They locked their eyes again, and Harry finally understood; Ron had seen him, not a little orphan that had been abused his whole life, just him, Harry. And in return, Harry had seen Ron, not the royal prince of the kingdom, not brave soldier in a shining armour, just Ron.  
  
Ron pulled out of Harry, and look at his eyes. He was smiling. A knowing smile.  
  
"I. Love. You." He emphasisied every single word. Ron looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry smiled too.  
  
"I love you too," Harry said blushing and smiling.  
  
"I've dreamt every night since the night I met you of you saying that very same thing," Ron confessed, and leaned to kiss Harry. As Harry moved back, Ron moved forward.  
  
"But," Harry started to say.  
  
Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "No buts," he said in a loving tone, "nothing is going to keep me away from you. If I have to abdicate the throne, that I won't have to, and come to live here with you," he kissed Harry briefly on the lips, "I will".  
  
Ron's arms encircled Harry's shoulders and waist, and kissed him again a bit firmer. Ron brought his tongue and pushed gently against Harry's lips, Harry with his hands around Ron's neck returned the kiss and met Ron's tongue mingling their lips in a clumsy but passionate dance.  
  
Finally they broke for air. They didn't let go though; they rested their foreheads into each other. Once they had parted, Ron looked at Harry with a dreamy expression.  
  
"Tell me again," said Ron.  
  
With a happy sigh, Harry tightened the hug on Ron. Pressed his lips against Ron's lips, "I. Love. You." He murmured.  
  
Harry caressed Ron's hair; it felt so soft between his fingers. The colour of autumn leaves, Harry thought. And closed his eyes, as he leaned to kiss Ron again.  
  
Ron felt as he was waking from an awful nightmare, or maybe, it was the opposite, maybe it was the beginning of a wonderful dream, but a dream which he never want to wake up from.  
  
The End 


End file.
